Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble
| website = Official Japanese website Official North American website }} is a free-to-play puzzle role-playing game for the iOS and Android. It was released in Japan on October 21, 2015, for Android devices and for iOS on October 28, 2015. It was released in North America on March 24, 2016, 2016 in Hong Kong and March 30, 2017 in Europe. However, as of May 31, 2018, the servers for the American, European and Chinese releases of the game have been discontinued, but the Japanese servers remain active. The objective of this game is to collect and battle other Wib Wobs, which are small blobs of Yo-kai. While leveling them up and collecting various different kinds. Ever since it's release, the game has managed to get special crossover content. Gameplay In this game, the player must connect Yo-kai Wib Wobs to battle other Yo-kai. Combat At the beginning of the game, the player is given five different starter Wib Wobs from Whisper. Just like the main series games, each of the Yo-kai are given a Tribe, Rank, and Soultimate move. All of their health points are combined together, while some of the power is separate. They now have advantages and disadvantages towards different Tribes, that can affect the chances of winning a battle. There are certain Yo-kai that have exclusive Ranks that are not usually seen in the other games, such as Rank SS, Rank SSS and Rank Z. Soultimates come in various different types, such as erasing several Wib Wobs on the board, attacking the opponent directly, or raising defense. Rarely during Boss battles of certain Yo-kai, using Soultimates damages the health of the Wib Wobs. There are some Yo-kai that has Soultimate G Levels, that has a stronger power than a regular Soultimate. It can be activated by popping twice as much of the regular amount. Collecting Wib Wobs from the Crank-a-kai.|thumb]] One of the other objectives in the game is to collect Wib Wobs, which can be done in several different ways almost functioning like the main series games. Feeding food to other Yo-kai has the number of hearts depending on which has the best effectiveness. Alternatively, using the Crank-a-kai either via Coins, Y-Money or Y-Points count towards that. Befriending a Yo-kai that has already been befriended raises the Soultimate level, which can be useful for maxing it out. Alternatively, it's also useful for getting rid of Yo-kai in the regular Crank-a-kai, which gives out Soul Secrets when all of the Yo-kai has reached the maximum Soultimate level. There are also event-exclusive Wib Wobs, that are either obtained from the event Crank-a-kai, fulfilling Event-exclusive Quests, buying it from the Y-Point exchange or battling it on the Event Map. On rare occasions, some Yo-kai need to be fused with event-exclusive items to be obtained. There are also Yo-kai that can only be obtained by the Secret Word. Stages In order to make progression, the player must navigate through Stages which contain Yo-kai to fight with. They all have Star Objectives, a recommended Level, and a Yo-kai's stats. Usually near or at the end of each Map, there is a Boss stage, which has a Boss Yo-kai that cannot be befriended. Later on in the game, there are stages that have a "Expert" graphic applied to them in place of the recommended Level, which has the Yo-kai with a stronger power. During events or Score Attack mode, there are Yo-kai that has Tribe restrictions to maintain balance of the game. Each stage requires a Spirit for it to be started. Spirits are obtained either by waiting for fifteen minutes each, or giving them to other Friends. Up to 1,004 (5 + 999) spirits can be stored, and stops restocking if the count reaches over 5. List of Maps Normal Maps *Uptown Springdale *Mt. Wildwood *Blossom Heights *Downtown Springdale *Shopper's Row *Breezy Hills *Excellent Tower *Yo-kai World *San Fantastico *Harrisville *Flatpot Plains *Old Springdale *Scrapyard *Phantomart *Yopple Inc. *Dukesville *New Yo-kai City Hidden Maps *Sewer A *Sewer B *Sewer C *Sewer D *Sewer E *Sewer F *Excellent Tower Inside *Hooligan Road *Infinite Inferno *Divine Paradise Freemium Purchases By spending real-life money on the game, there are exclusive rewards that can be obtained, depending on how much money was spent. Some of them are existing items, while others are exclusive Yo-kai that cannot be found anywhere else in the game. On March 11, 2016 in Japan and December 5, 2016 in America, more perks were added, introducing the Diamond and VIP rank and some additional new forms of existing exclusive Yo-kai. Events The game regularly holds events to keep users' interest. There are many different events that have been held since the game's launch, some even exclusive to the American version. There are different kinds of events as well: *Map Event: Events focused around normally three or more limited-time maps with bonus stages and Yo-kai available on them. *Mission Event: Events focused primarily around adding missions for a limited time, usually offering rare rewards for completing them. *Scramble Battle: Events split into four or five rounds where individual users must pick from one of three teams and collect certain items on the map, fighting to bring their teams to victory by getting the most of the item. *Slingshot Battle: Map events featuring a special game mode appearing every few stages where one flings Yo-kai Wib Wobs up at certain characters (differing based on events) to do damage to them and try to defeat them, then get rewards based on how many times the player finishes them off. *Race Battle: Map events featuring special Race Stages at the end of the map, where the player needs to complete up to eight challenges (ex. Link X or more Wib Wobs, use X Soultimate Moves) as quick as possible, then get ranked based on their time. This mode was later implemented into Challenge Ultra Battles on story maps, so only two Race Battles were held in Japan. *Gates of Whimsy: A very recent type of event format introduced in the Japanese version that operates similar to a Slingshot Battle, where occasionally when you clear a stage on the event map, a Gate of Whimsy will appear. The gates themselves are mini-maps that come in up to three different forms and seven levels for each form. The player will also have a limited amount of HP in the gates that slowly refills, and will earn rewards the more gates they complete. *Special Stage: An endless stage with infinite waves of Yo-kai (ending when your HP runs out) where a specific event Yo-kai will appear and the player must defeat as many of that Yo-kai as possible for a higher chance of befriending them. Only two of these events have been held in the Japanese version. *Crank-a-kai Events: Using the Crank-a-kai machines to house new Yo-kai every event has been a regular routine for all versions of the game, but some events are entirely focused around special drop rate boosts to the Crank-a-kai machines or even creating unique ones with tons of rare Yo-kai. Adaptation differences Due to Wibble Wobble being launched before the release of Yo-kai Watch 2, the game originally took out Yo-kai and other elements from games past it like Yo-kai Watch Busters. Over time, however, NHN has gradually become more open to adding in both Busters and Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai. Here are some changes that were made to the game when it launched: *Hailey Anne's sprite on the Uptown Springdale and Breezy Hills maps were removed. This was likely due to this game came out before the season 3 of the English dub aired on Disney XD until 2019. *As stated above, Usapyon was removed from the game entirely and replaced with Kyubi on the title and "Downloading Data" screen. Despite this, Usapyon was still featured in the opening animation and commercials, and on several transition screens during Scramble Battle events; and "Pyon" was left in the user titles that can be obtained with Medal Points. **Usapyon was later added in November 2017, alongside the revelation of Hailey through the Happy Popcorn Scramble Battle event. *Early events featuring Busters Yo-kai had said Yo-kai replaced with others before being finally added much later on. Gallery Icons Logos Home Screens Video gallery File:Trailer YO-KAI WATCH Wibble Wobble|Trailer File:YO-KAI WATCH™ Wibble Wobble Announce Trailer|Another Trailer Trivia * The international versions have thirteen exclusive Yo-kai, those being: **Melonyan M **Hardy Hound M **Shogun King M **Whismellowman M **Captain Thunder M **Orcanos M **Grapenyan M **Oranyan M **Libertynyan (All forms American version only) ***Libertynyan S ***Libertynyan SS **Mimikin (American version only) ***Mimikin A (American and Taiwanese versions only) * This is currently the only Yo-kai Watch video game to be translated into Portuguese. ** Though, this was the first Yo-kai Watch game to be translated into Traditional Chinese, Yo-kai Watch 4 is confirmed to be translated into that language and Simplified Chinese in an update in December 2019. ** This is the second Yo-kai Watch video game to be officially translated into Russian. Though, the translation was stopped halfway through the game's lifespan and used a mix of English and Russian text. In other languages External links * Official Japanese website * Official North American website fr:Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble de:Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Video games Category:Mobile Games